


A Night of New Experiences

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Petting, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott has heard of people making some extra cash from selling their blood to vampires. When he is flown out to Psamathe by his new client, his night takes an unexpected turn - Loba hasn't brought him here for herself, but for a dear friend of hers.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Loba Andrade/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	A Night of New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really into vampires right now.

Elliott would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified when he walked into the hotel that night. He’d been told there would be a high-class party going on in one of the ballrooms and he was to meet his client there. He didn’t have a clue where he was going. He’d never been to Psamathe before but his client had flown him out here especially for this meeting. To say he was nervous was an understatement, but he’d heard people were well-paid for doing these sort of things and if anyone needed a well-paying gig right now, it was him. He followed the sound of music and ended up standing at the edge of a very lavish ballroom, decked out with some very expensive-looking furniture and chandeliers. He straightened his jacket as he entered, hoping he was in the right place. He wasn’t left wandering for long, receiving a tap on his shoulder as he skirted along the edge of the dancefloor. He turned to find a woman standing there and giving him a smile so sweet, he was sure anyone would get a cavity from merely looking at it. However, he did think that he’d hit the jackpot here; she was utterly gorgeous. Her hair was braided away from her face and trailed down her open-backed red dress. A slit ran up the side of her gown, stopping just before it got to her thigh; showing just enough flesh to intrigue an observer but still keeping everything to the imagination. She held out a hand to him in greeting, which he lifted to his lips and kissed the back of.   
“Elliott...how charming. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I’m Loba,” she said, offering him another one of those smiles. “Come. Let’s not waste any time. I’ve been dying for us to get... _acquainted_.” 

Loba took his hand and he allowed her to lead him through the sea of people and out into a quieter hallway. They took the elevator to the hotel’s top floor and made their way into an upscale suite, adorned with plush couches and an obnoxiously large four-poster bed.   
“Do make yourself at home, darling. Would you like something to drink?”  
She was already pouring a glass of champagne and offering it to him before he had time to answer. He accepted it with a nod. It couldn't hurt. Loba sat down next to him; close enough so her knee would brush against his thigh when she crossed her legs, while she leaned one arm on the back of the couch, resting her cheek against it. She looked him up and down appraisingly.   
"Are you nervous, sweetheart?"   
Elliott looked down at the bubbles in his glass.   
"Umm...maybe a little."   
"You know how this works, yes?"   
"You, uh...drink my blood and pay me?"   
"It's simple enough," Loba chuckled, reaching out to smooth a crease on his shoulder. "Then why are you afraid?"   
"This is...my first time doing something like this."   
"I know," she said, using her index finger to tilt his chin towards her. "I can tell. But new experiences are so thrilling, wouldn’t you say? There's no need to worry. I would never let any harm come to a sweet little thing like you."   
Elliott laughed bashfully.  
"You think I'm sweet?"  
"Very much so. Who knows? Maybe when all this is done, I'll keep you for myself. I've always wanted a houseboy."   
"A wha-"   
"What I'm saying is…" she began, giving him a light scratch under the chin. "There's no need to fret. We'll take perfect care of you. And if you wish to stop...just say. We'll arrange something."   
He swallowed harshly, almost choking on his champagne.   
"We?" 

As if on cue, the door to the suite swung open to reveal a very irritated-looking young male. Elliott had to do a double take when he entered. Was everyone on this planet ridiculously good-looking or had he just gotten extremely lucky with his invitation to this party?   
“Ah! You made it,” Loba said, hopping out of her seat to greet him.   
“Ugh, yeah,” he replied, roughly tearing his tie away from his neck and carelessly tossing it to the side. “I thought I’d never get away from Papá’s investors. Like I give a damn about anything they have to say.”  
Loba laughed heartily, like she understood some inside joke Elliott didn’t. She took him by the hand and led him towards the couch, where Elliott was trying to pretend he hadn’t been staring this whole time.   
“Elliott, this is my dear friend Octavio. Octavio, this Elliott our... _company_ , for the evening.”  
“Nice to, uh, meet you,” Elliott said, but he didn’t get a reply.   
Octavio simply stood with his hands in his pockets, looking between them both.   
“Soooo...how do you two know each other?” he continued, desperate to break the awkward tension.   
Loba flipped a braid over her shoulder as she sat back down.   
“Octavio is...a family friend, let’s say. He’s been lending me some of his family’s resources for a... _personal_ , side project of mine. So, I decided I’d get him a little treat to say thank you.”  
Elliott swallowed harshly.  
“Which I’m guessing is...me?”  
“You catch on so quickly. Bright and beautiful,” she hummed, contentedly. “Perfect.”  
Elliott’s eyes couldn’t help but drift to the other male who was still lingering nearby.   
“What’s the matter, buddy?” he was asking before he had a chance to stop himself. “You don’t like to play with your food?”  
Octavio smirked at that and Elliott felt a deep sense of satisfaction when Loba clapped her hands together.   
“See? I knew from the moment I met you, you two would get along.”

Octavio came closer, shucking off his suit jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his navy dress shirt as he did so. He came to hover by the edge of the couch and he and Elliott locked eyes for a moment. They were a deep hazel, but somehow held a fire behind them. He hadn’t realised he’d been sucked in by them until he heard a quiet titter from behind him, drawing him back to reality. It was only now he’d realised those eyes had been looking at him expectantly, and he awkwardly cleared his throat and wiped his clammy hands on his pants.   
“Oh...erm...do you want it to happen like...now?”  
Octavio simply nodded in response.   
“I’ve had a long day, compadre.”   
“R-right.”  
Instinctively, he began to back away when Octavio moved to lean over him. Loba caught him and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him in so his back rested against her chest as she lay back against the couch.   
"Don't worry, darling. He'll be gentle."   
"Will I?" Octavio quipped, shooting them both a grin that flashed his pointed teeth.   
Elliott could feel Loba’s chest shake with a laugh. Her fingers came to rest on the side of his head, lightly tilting it to the side to accommodate Octavio who was now leaning over him. His chest began to feel tight as panic began to set in, until Loba placed a soft kiss against the side of his skull, shushing him.   
"Shush now, sweetheart. We're going to take amazing care of you. Don't you worry."   
The first thing he felt was Octavio's breath on his neck, followed by the warmth of his lips. It made the hair on his arms stand up and had almost lulled him into a sense of security, before a sharp pain made him gasp and whimper. He squirmed around in his seat involuntarily, his body's initial instinct being to back away from the intrusion. Octavio's hand came to clamp around his throat while Loba's fingers settled on his upper thigh, holding him still.  
"Hush now, handsome. You're okay." 

It didn't take Elliott too long to adjust to the situation and become more comfortable with what was happening. Octavio's body felt firm, pushed against his own and the warmth on his neck was surprisingly comforting, except for the occasional shift in position which hurt a little. He found Loba's touch incredibly relaxing. Her fingertips massaged the top of his head in slow circles. However, their other touches were having the opposite effect on him. Loba's hand moved along his thigh, coming dangerously close to his crotch before retreating away towards his knee. This, combined with the force Octavio was applying to his throat and the feeling of being desired by two incredibly gorgeous individuals was making heat flood to cheeks, while he desperately tried to ignore the way his cock was beginning to fight against the constraints of his underwear.   
"Not too much at once, Octavio," Loba spoke up, her tone warning as she poked a nail against the top of his head. "We have Elliott's company for the entire evening. There's no need for our time together to end so quickly."   
Octavio pulled away with a disgruntled sound, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.   
"So, tell me," she continued, like it was just the two of them in the room. "Do you like him? Are you enjoying yourself?"   
Octavio nodded eagerly.   
"He's so good."   
"I'm glad," Loba hummed and Elliott shrunk back against her, mortified, when her hand trailed back up his leg and stopped to rest over his pants zipper. "Though, I don't think you're the only one who's enjoying themselves."   
"I'm s-so s-sorry," Elliott stuttered, his blush deepening. "I...I don't know what's wrong with m-me."   
"Nothing's wrong with you, handsome," Loba soothed, softly. "We like it when our guests really get into the _spirit_ of things."   
Elliott cautiously turned his head to look at her. She took his jaw in her hand, running her thumb along his jawline.   
"We would love to have you, Elliott. If you'd let us."   
He swallowed and bit down on his lip, his stomach fluttering at her question.   
"You mean, like..."  
"Yes, I do. Is that alright?"   
He nodded and she offered him an appreciative smile before closing the distance between them.   
"Excellent." 

Loba’s kiss was electric. It felt like how he’d imagine all those overly-passionate kisses in the movies might feel. But she wasn’t overly passionate; she was just enough. She bit on his lip as she pulled away with a coy smile, dragging her teeth in a way that made him crave more. He thought he might get more when she looked at him under lowered lashes, but her attention quickly diverted from him and onto her counterpart.   
“Octavio? Be a dear and unwrap my gift, will you?”  
Octavio wasted little time, promptly grabbing Elliott by the wrists and hauling him to his feet. He tore his jacket away from him and Elliott prepared himself to say goodbye to his favourite dress shirt, finding himself surprised when Octavio actually took the time to undo all the buttons without popping any. It fell to the floor along with his jacket but he didn’t have too much time to think about it since Octavio pushed him back onto the couch with little effort. He collapsed on top of him and was straddling his hips in a matter of moments, grinding his hips down as their lips crashed together. Octavio was a lot more forceful in his tactics than Loba was, shoving his tongue into his mouth at the first opportunity. He could taste the copper on his tongue and for a moment he worried that this whole situation was awfully bizarre; but worried more than he was into it. 

Octavio pulled away abruptly and Elliott began to fear that he may have done something wrong, but it seemed like the younger male was simply very eager to undo his belt buckle. He slid from his lap and dropped to the floor, taking Elliott’s slacks and underwear with him. He was beginning to feel quite embarrassed in this moment, realising that he was the only one fully naked. He found himself caring a lot less as soon as Loba leaned over and took his length in her palm.   
“How lovely.”  
His breath hitched when she ran her tongue teasingly over his slit. His fingers dug into the soft cushions beneath him. He wasn’t expecting this to happen tonight, and he certainly wasn’t expecting Octavio to join in. Elliott tried to swallow back a cry when Octavio’s tongue ran along the underside of his cock, while Loba’s swirled around his head. He let out a startled yelp, when someone dragged a jagged tooth along his sensitive flesh, causing the pair of vampires to laugh at his expense. His heart was beginning to hammer in his chest, while his cheeks burned red. A moan broke through his lips, despite his desperate attempts to stop it and his hips bucked involuntarily. They were teasing him and they were frustratingly good at it. 

“Let’s move to the bed,” Loba suggested, looking towards Octavio who gave her a curt nod in response. “We can make ourselves more comfortable.”  
She took Elliott by the hand and led him towards the four-poster bed. She told him to lie on his stomach, which he did so without hesitation. The mattress felt firm but comfortable underneath him and the sheets were surely the softest thing he’s ever felt.   
“You look so relaxed already,” Loba said, with a wicked smile. “But everything can be improved upon, in my opinion.”  
Elliott’s heart skipped a beat when she crawled across the bed and placed a leg on either side of him, using his backside as her perch. She slid her warm hands along the exposed skin of his back with an expert-like precision, sighing contentedly to herself while she did so.   
“I like when my guests are relaxed. Do you work hard? Poor thing.”  
Elliott opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a sudden gasp escaping his lips instead. His fingers dug into the sheets at the feeling of his ass cheeks being spread, which was soon followed by a wet tongue running over his hole. Loba’s hands worked their way further up, applying some pressure to his shoulders.   
“I told you we’d take excellent care of you. Precious things like you deserve to be spoiled, every now and then.”  
Elliott whined in response. He could only assume since Loba was still straddled across him, it was Octavio who was working his mouth against him. His theory was only confirmed when the licking stopped and was replaced by the feeling of rough fingers applying a slippery substance to him, before seeking entrance.   
“F-fuck,” Elliott groaned, burying his face against the bed, while Octavio’s fingers found their way inside of him and began massaging his insides.   
“He’s good at that, is’t he?” Loba hummed, lowering herself so she could run a stripe with her tongue along his ear. “Though I have to say, I’m feeling a tad neglected.”  
Her lips found the crook of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine when the heat of her breath casted over his skin. He should have known what was coming but that didn’t stop him from yelping in surprise when her teeth pierced his skin. She pulled away for a moment, licking his taste from her lips.   
“Ah, you taste as delicious as you look.”

It was hard for him to keep still, despite Loba’s weight pinning him down. Her soft, breathy moans filled his ears as she continued to drink and the feeling of Octavio fingering him open caused his toes to curl; he felt completely overwhelmed. He mewled pathetically, and though it was muffled against the sheets, it didn’t go unnoticed by the man behind him.   
“Loba? Vamos. Estoy aburrido en estos momentos.”  
She pulled away from him sharply with a mildly-irritated sigh, causing him to whimper.   
“Fine. Unzip me.”   
Elliott watched as the pair stood from the bed, propping himself onto his elbows. Loba moved her hair to the side, while Octavio fumbled with the tiny, barely-noticeable zip on the side of her dress. She slipped out of the garment with grace, while her counterpart tore his clothes away from himself as if he’d been dying to get them off from the moment he’d entered the room. Loba turned her head and took him by the jaw, pulling him into her. Elliott watched with great interest as their tongues twirled around each other, thinking how hot it was that the taste of him was being passed from her mouth to his. 

Loba lay back on the bed once they’d parted and spread her legs in front of him. Elliott locked eyes with her for a moment wanting to ensure he was reading the situation correctly. He could feel Octavio’s hands on his hips as he lowered his face towards her heat. He gave her folds an experimental lick before situating himself on his elbows to get more comfortable. He enjoyed the way her fingers slid into his hair and massaged his scalp as he worked his mouth against her; flicking his tongue and sucking her clit enough to make her tug on his hair.   
“Such a good boy,” she hummed, continuing to thread her fingers through his curls. “I knew I made the right choice when I chose you.”   
Elliott mewled against her at the praise, parting her lips as he explored her further, gathering more of her taste on his tongue. He swallowed back a moan when he felt Octavio push up against him. He eased himself in, stretching him so perfectly as he did so. Loba seemed to find Elliott attempts to stay focused quite amusing. She reached for his wrist and pulled it up towards her. Elliott let out a small hiss of pain when she nicked the thin skin of his wrist with her teeth, creating an incision just deep enough for a tiny trickle of blood to flow out. Loba dragged her tongue along his arm, following the trail.   
"Mmm. You are heavenly."  
He tried his hardest to keep his attention on her, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult as Octavio’s thrusts built in intensity. Elliott’s head fell to rest against Loba’s lower abdomen, completely powerless against the warm pressure beginning to build in his own.   
“Aw, what’s the matter sweetheart?” she cooed, though her genuinity was questionable. “Is he too much for you? Haven’t you been fucked like this before?”  
Elliott nodded meekly with a small whine, making her chuckle.   
“Oh, you have? How indecorous. Octavio, darling? Perhaps try something else? Tonight is all about new experiences after all.”

Octavio reached forward and hooked his arms through Elliott’s, using his strength to pull him back, flush against his chest. Elliott’s head fell backwards as the younger male continued to fuck up into him. Octavio’s rough fingertips moved around his body; one hand coming to rest against his stomach, the other curling around the front of his throat, holding him in place. Elliott’s eyes shot open and he let out a small gasp when he felt Octavio’s teeth piercing his skin. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, with Octavio’s inhuman strength holding him how he wanted him. Loba got onto her knees and ran her finger tips up his shoulder, collecting some rogue beads of blood.   
“He always makes such a mess,” she laughed warmly, before bringing her manicured fingers to hover in front of Elliott’s face, forcing them past the barrier of his lips.  
She smiled at him when the metallic taste hit his tongue. He didn’t know how to react to all of this, completely overwhelmed by all the sensations wracking his body at once. Loba wrapped her fingers around his cock and met his eyes, giving him such a sultry look he’s surprised he didn’t cum into her palm there and then.  
“It would be so rude to not share a meal with a dear friend. Don’t you think?”  
Elliott knew the question was rhetorical, though he still opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by his own pained groan as Loba sank her teeth into the opposite side of his neck. He was sandwiched between both of them, their warm bodies keeping him trapped like prey. Loba lightly scratched at the base of his skull while she drank, and that was all he needed to cause his breath to hitch while his hips attempted to stutter away from Octavio as he came into her hand with a drawn out cry. 

Elliott was left to collapse onto the bed when they were done with him, lazily twirling his fingers into the soft sheets. Octavio sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments before wandering away to pour himself something at the wet bar. Elliott's breathing began to slow, his droopy eyes casting over Loba's smooth legs. She smiled at him and rolled over onto her stomach, tracing the scar on his cheek with a pointed nail.   
"Tired, handsome?"   
He nodded. He'd never felt this spent in his entire life; this sudden tiredness felt like it was seeping into his bones. He felt so sleepy he couldn't even bring himself to move anymore. Loba chuckled warmly, bringing her hand up to pet his curls.   
"Sleep, beautiful. We’ll have plenty of more time to get to know each other. Trust me.”  
And with that, Elliott couldn’t fight against the clutches of sleep any longer. Loba smiled at him as eyes fell closed, flashing her pointed teeth. 

Tonight had definitely been a night of new experiences. 


End file.
